Plum (Plum Landing)
'Plum '''is the former secondary antagonist turned main protagonist of the KCET tv series ''Plum Landing. She is voiced by Mariee Devereux who also played Talaya, Pawn 19, Dagger and Storm E. Sky. Appearance She is a purple apple-like alien with orange arms and a top (also orange) with green eyes. She sometimes wears her glasses. She resembles a little like Barry. Personality She is a funny, cool, happy, kind, and fun-loving alien. Trivia *She speaks like a girl, because of her gender. *She bears a similar appearance to Barry from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. *Plum is often thought to be the deuteragonist of the film, but the real deuteragonist is Clementine. *She is also thought to be a minor antagonist of the series. *When she turns into a ball, she looks bald. *In the theme song, she says "hello, earth, my name's Plum.". *Plum is similar to the following heroes: **Gene from The Emoji Movie as both have their archenemies from their films (the Blob and Smiler). ***At the end, however, the Blob got eaten by his hill that is really a monster, but Smiler didn't die. **Homer Simpson as both are redeemed villains and lie. **Lucas Nickle from The Ant Bully as both have their former rivals (Kids and Zoc). **Shrek as both later redeem themselves (even if they're not villains). *Plum's design is similar to Barry's as both are cute and have green eyes. The only difference is that Barry is a strawberry, while Plum is an alien. Category:Mature Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Dimwits Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Lazy Category:Mascots Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Parents Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Self-Aware Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Thieves Category:Addicts Category:Lego Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wrathful Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heartbroken Category:Damsel in distress Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Tricksters Category:Mutated Category:Protectors Category:Falsely Accused Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Suicidal Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Nurturer Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Soul Searchers Category:Defectors Category:Honorable Category:The Icon Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Successful Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Berserkers Category:Obsessed Category:Spouses Category:Bully Slayers Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Siblings Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Bond Protector Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Creator Category:Time-Travellers Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Leaders Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Book Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Remorseful Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Forgivers Category:Victims Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wise Category:Rivals Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Rescuers Category:Famous Category:Families Category:Determinators Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Narrators Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Guardians Category:Historical Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Paranormal Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Successors Category:Vikings Category:Dreamers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Unwanted Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Universal Protection Category:Elementals Category:Teleporters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Female Category:Weaklings Category:Insecure Category:Incompetent Category:Grey Zone Category:Controversial Category:Military Category:Adventurers Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Selfless Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Athletic Category:Aliens Category:The Hero Category:Classic Heroes Category:Animals Category:Self Hating Category:Nemesis Category:Sidekick Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Hunters Category:Special Agents Category:Space Survivers Category:Sole Survivors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Super Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Genius Category:Gentle Giants Category:Vigilante Category:Secret Agents Category:War Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Ninjas Category:Monster Slayers Category:Mastermind Category:Partners in Training Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mutants Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Lethal Category:Fallen Category:Wrestlers Category:Heroes from the past Category:Childhood friends Category:Monarchs Category:Artistic Category:The Chosen One Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Collector of Powers Category:Masters Category:Destructive Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Plum Landing Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Paranoid